


On Lust's Whim

by VioletteAngel71



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, jean is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteAngel71/pseuds/VioletteAngel71
Summary: Jean and Eren are fooling around and it's mutually decided that this time they'll go all the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is some smexy shit

His lower body was on fire. Jean groaned, hands fisting and back arching.  
"J-jean? Are you okay?" Eren was halfway in. This was stupid. Caught up in lustful kisses and gropes, the pair had decided to take it further on a whim. Of course, he knew the basics, lube and stretching and all that shit. But godamn, either Eren grew a couple inches in the past 5 minutes or he accidentally turned titan.  
Another heavy breath and he forced himself to relax. "I. I'm fine. Just give me a sec." The two toned teen shuddered at the feeling of something so foreign inside him.  
It was hot, almost unbearably so. Must have to do with the jerk face's always too warm body heat. "O-ok. You can move now. But slowly."  
He felt Eren shift behind him, and slowly push in. "Agh-f. Fuuucck~." His toes curled as it went deeper and stretched him wider. He gasped for air. "Ok ok. There. Stop. Wait."  
Apparently, that's not what the idiot had in mind. He kept pushing.  
"Ere! Nn, ahh!" Jean had half a mind to struggle as the cock inside him brushed against something. Something extremely sensitive and pleasurable. "ohmygodEren. Right there!" He squeezed down on him, seeing stars.  
Eren laughed huskily above him. "That feel good horse face?"  
He only answered with a half added moan, shuffling his hips to get him to move.

The shifter complied, starting out slowly. Something smooth and wet licked his neck and he cried out in shock. Then teeth sunk into his nape and Jean almost cried at the feeling of being useless and held down like a pup. "M-more..Eren..!" He whined, forgetting his manliness in order for something much better.  
"I don't know about that. Will you be able to hold your voice? What if someone sees? What would Mikasa think, if she saw you bent over and taking my cock up you're ass huh?" Eren whispered into his ear.Shame filled his gut but he shook his head.  
"I'll be quiet, I promise!" Eren smirked. "Alright, you asked for it."  
Tan hips suddenly pistoned into him at a rapid pace and Jean barely had the mind to shove his face into a pillow to muffle the loud moan that erupted from his throat. His arms gave out and by now the only thing holding him up where the hands on his waist that held his ass in place. 

 

A jab to that spot had him screaming, eyes rolling back. He pressed his thighs together in an attempt to give more friction to his dangling dick and let the noises spill from him, not caring if anyone saw. Eren pushed his face down with a hand to the back of his head. "Keep quiet." He hissed, the pace never ceasing. Nodding along mindlessly, Jean unexpectedly came; yelling his voice raw with pleasure. He writhed against the sheets, too much. It was too much. His breaths were uneven as he trembled and shook, body overstimulated and clamping down hard. Eren whimpered over him, thrusts becoming short and jabbing. It had him sobbing, hoarsely telling Eren to pull out. "Ugh..nng. Eren. Please. I can't." His shoulders shook and the thrusts became jerkier, suddenly stopping deep and grinding. "toomuchtoomuch, erenpullout! Hahn!!" Hot liquid shot directly against his prostrate and Jean lost it. He came in heaps, milky spurts reaching up to his face and mouth falling open. They both collapsed, jean still shivering and twitching unwillingly under Eren.  
"That good enough for you, jerk?" 

"Nng- Shaddup.." Said jerk was gasping on his side, spent and throughly fucked. "Ugh..that. That was really good."  
Grinning, Eren nuzzled in for one last kiss. They were both tired and ready to sleep, even if it meant missing supper. "G'night."

"......It's the middle if the day idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> :) jean is so adorable. Comment if u agree lol


End file.
